


Doctor Puppy Eyes

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Q reeks havoc on DS9 and poor Julian got caught on the crossfire.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the Sid city social club chats and the DS9 episode Q-less.

Commander Sisko, Commander Sisko! Chief Miles O' Brien shouted as he comes bursting into Ops. You have to put the station on high alert. Chief, what is the meaning of this? Sisko demanded. Is it the Cardassians? Kira asks. No, Miles said trying to catch his breath. Worse, I just saw Q walking across the Promenade. Sisko hits his combadge. Constable Odo to Sisko, Odo here, Constable I need you to put the station on high alert and report to my office immediately. I will be right there sir. Sisko hits his combadge again. All senior staff report to my office immediately.

The senior staff are in Sisko's office exchanging worried looks.

Benjamin, what's wrong? I've never seen you this rattled before. Jadzia says looking concerned. Sisko sighs and says it been brought to my attention that Q is currently on the station. Q? Julian replies isn't that the being who tormented the crew of the Enterprise? Yes, Sisko answered I have read Captain Picard's logs regarding Q and until we know what he wants the station will remain at high alert. 

Suddenly a voice says: now, now no need to go into a panic over little old me. Q appears dressed in a Star Fleet uniform. Q! Sisko roars. What do you want?! I'm here to warn you that your station is danger. Q smirked. I'm aware of that Q why don't you leave so it will be out of danger. Sisko says. Not from me Q says looking hurt. But from a visitor that just arrive here this morning, I believe her name is Vash. That woman was found stranded in the Gamma Quadrant, I'm arranging transport for her, Sisko stated. I suggest you leave her alone Q. Q snorts as you wish and snaps away.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Bashir walking with Vash on the Promenade.

So how did you get mixed up with Q? Julian asked. Its a long story Vash smiled. How about you tell me about it over dinner? Julian offered. Dinner sounds lovely, Vash says. I don't know what you see in this scrawny moral, Q sneers. Q, go away and leave me alone! Vash yells. Come on now, is that any way to talk to your dear friend Q? He says. You heard the lady, Q go away and she wishes to be left alone. Julian says staring down Q. Q narrowed his eyes, you are really starting to be a nuisance, why don't you be a good boy and run along now. With a snap of his fingers, Julian was transformed into a fluffy golden retriever. 

Ah, Q! Vash screamed, change him back now! Q smiles looking pleased with himself. I think he is much more lovable this way. Why should I fix what isn't broken? Julian's back stiffens, his ears go back, and bares his teeth. GRRR! WOOF! WOOF! Julian's bark booms through the Promenade. Obviously, you need a lesson in manners, maybe spending the rest of your miserable existence as a mangy mutt will do the trick and with that Q vanished in a flash.

So you are telling that my Chief medical officer is a golden retriever?! Sisko looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. That the least of our worries, Kira interjects, it appears Q is causing all the power surges throughout the station as well. Sisko grabs his baseball and starts tossing it around. Julian watches intensely. Hmm...constable I want you to do the station wide search for Q and make it top priority. Just then the lights flickered and the station jerked. The baseball went flying across Ops and Julian bonded after it, ARF! ARF! Julian barked happily. So the rumors are true! Garak says walking into Ops looking amazed. Unfortunately Mr. Garak they are, Sisko says as Julian trots to him giving him the ball, hopeful that Sisko would throw it. What do you plan to do with Dr. Bashir in his current state? Garak asks. I don't know, Sisko says rubbing his eyes. If I may offer a suggestion, Commander? Garak says. I'm all ears, Mr. Garak. I am willing to look after the good doctor until he can be return to his true form, Garak offers. I don't see any problem with your offer Mr. Garak. What do you think, Dr. Bashir? Sisko says turning to Julian. Julian smiles and starts wagging his tail. ARF! ARF!


	3. Chapter 3

Jadzia walks into Garak's shop to check and see how Julian is doing. She finds Julian laying on an over-sized riding hound bed. Chewing on a dehydrated smoked bone. Around his neck, an oiled soft leather collar. On the collar a gold plate inscribed with the following; Hello, my name is Julian Subatoi Bashir. Please return me to Garak's Clothiers located on Deep Space Nine. I guess Benjamin hasn't had any luck convincing Q to change Julian back? Jadzia asks after reading the inscription. That and constable Odo caught Quark trying to sell Julian to a racing hound track, Garak replied. Jadzia looked both horrified and disgusted. The constable suggested I put a collar on him claiming ownership of him for his own protection. According to Odo, no one would dare steal a hound belonging to you, Garak said. That made Jadzia smile.   
Garak offers Jadzia a cup of tea. The doctor reminds me of the riding hound I had as a child, Garak states. I was quite fond of her but, once I was sent off to boarding school my father found the perfect opportunity to get rid of her. Father always said I was too sentimental for my own good, Garak says with a sigh. Julian trots over and puts his head in Garak's lap begging for ear scratches. Garak obliges and continues talking, you know I have never noticed until now that the doctor has very intriguing eyes;warm hazel brown with traces of green.


	4. Chapter 4

After Quark and Vash's auction is canceled. Commander Sisko confronts Q.

I have saved this scrap heap from certain destruction, what more do you want from me Benji? Q demanded. Turn my Chief medical officer back to himself! Sisko barks. Oh, come now commander surely you think he is better in his current state. Q says smirking. Change him back now! Sisko roars. If you want me to change him back, you are going to have better me for it, Q states. With a snap of his fingers, Q and Sisko are in an old Earth style boxing match. Q gets in a few punches while making snide remarks. Just then Sisko rears back upper cutting Q square in the jaw. Q goes flying backward to the floor. You hit me! Q exclaims looking shocked, Picard never hit me. I'm not Picard, Sisko says. Obviously! Q says in a huff as he snaps away.  
Thank goodness, he is finally gone! Julian says relived to be hearing his own voice for the first time in days. Jadzia turns open mouthed staring at Julian. Oh my! Kira says turning a bright shade of pink. What's wrong? Julian asks wondering why everyone in Ops has gotten suddenly uncomfortable. Um...doctor look down, Sisko says while staring at the ceiling. Julian looks down only to realize that the only thing he is wearing is the leather collar Garak made for him. Julian squeaks trying to cover himself. I'm sorry sir for being out of uniform, I...his voice trails off. It's alright doctor, Sisko says trying not laugh. “Sisko to Garak” “Yes, commander” Garak replies. “Please bring the doctor a full set of work clothes, I do believe you know his measurements.” Sisko said. “I will be right there” Garak ending transmission. Suddenly, the doors to Ops swish open, Julian turns around to see Garak looking him over. That collar looks very becoming on you my dear, Garak says while circling Julian. Not bad work, for a plain and simple trailor, Garak says with a smile.


End file.
